


Freely Given

by Dancingsalome



Series: Fabien and Sophie [3]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: I liked everything you did to me. Everything. Even when you hurt me.A direct continuation ofA Bewildered Heart





	Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place immediately after _A Bewildered Heart_. It is, in fact, a direct continuation of the last scene in it. At the time I wasn’t in the mood to write smut, so I decided to finish the fic, and make this into a missing scene-fic instead. It seems what I needed to prompt me to get into the smut, was to pause from writing angst…
> 
> If you haven’t read the previous fic, this works very well to read as a PWP. The first bit is lifted directly from the end of _A Bewildered Heart_.

”I liked everything you did to me.”

Without daring to look away from Fabien's dark eyes which seemed to bore into her with an intensity she could almost feel like heat, Sophie took his hand, and lifted it against her throat.

“Everything. Even when you hurt me. That is what you like, is it not? And I I want you to do it again.”

Fabien drew in his breath sharply. His fingers tightened briefly then he shifted it to close inside her hair, painfully pulling her head back so far the her neck muscles protested under the strain.“Like this?”

“Yes,” Sophie whispered.

Fabien’s other hand moved over her face, caressing it like she had caressed his, before it slipped down her arm, twisting her hand up behind her back as he had done once before. Sophie gasped when pain shot through her arm and shoulder. Last time she had been afraid, but now the reason to why her heart pounded so hard in her breast was excitement.

“And this too?”

“Yes. Please.”

She slipped her free arm around his neck and pulled him close. When he kissed her, Sophie could feel he was smiling.

The kiss deepened, became more forceful and greedy and she suddenly felt a little scared. He was dangerous, more dangerous than anyone else, and he could hurt her so badly if he wanted to. If she had opened the gate for something she could not handle, she could not stop him. Fabien must have sensed the shift in her mood because he took a step back and released her.

“Freely given, or not at all. Do you want me to leave, Sophie?”

It was enough to make her feel better. Sophie smiled at him in relief.

“No. I know so very little about this, that is all.”

“Tell me if it gets too much.”

Sophie nodded. “I will.”

He took her hand, and kissed the palm, the tenderness of the gesture calming her further. For a moment they stood there, hand in hand, and then Sophie moved, slowly starting to unbutton his doublet. Fabien let her undo all the buttons, but then he shrugged out of the doublet himself, and removed his cravat and shirt. Sophie watched with both interest and a slight trepidation. She had seen men swimming, their wet skirts clinging to their bodies and revealing much of their form, but it was another thing to see a man’s bare torso. Good living made many of the men at court lean towards fat, but though Fabien did not have the sinewy muscles of a farmhand or a builder, he still had the body of a man who used it in his daily work. Sophie’s breath caught, she would have liked to touch him, but didn’t quite dare. Instead she untied the sash of her robe, letting it fall open to reveal her naked body. Fabien's eyes widened, and he took her in his arms again, removing the robe completely. The sensation of his warm hands caressing her skin felt like rivulets of lust, running to pool between her legs. It gave her courage to explore Fabien’s body, first with her hands, then her mouth. In response his touch grew rougher again. Sophie closed her eyes in pleasure when he pinched her nipples, making them hard, and she pressed closer to him, feeling his own need push into her belly through the cloth of his breeches. Her heartbeats spread through her whole body; thrumming in her ears and pulsating in her sex. The sensation made her tremble and when they broke apart, both of them were breathing hard.

Fabien took off his belt, folding the strap in his hand, and Sophie’s mouth went dry in mingled anticipation and dread. He gently turned her around and steered her towards the bed, and Sophie obeyed, allowing him to push her face forward down on it. There was a brief pause, Sophie tensed, and then the belt landed on her backside, and then again, over and over. It hurt more than his hand had done; a curious mixture of sharp pain and a duller one, with the warmth of pleasure spreading through her body. The impact drew the air out of her lungs with a sigh that was almost a sob. On its own accord her body tried to twist away from the onslaught, and Fabien’s hand pressed down in the small of her back, forcing her to keep still. The pain and heat intensified, and Sophie felt it was more than she could stand. She almost cried out for Fabien to stop, but then something shifted, and the feeling changed. The slaps still hurt, but her body relaxed instead of tensing, and she felt like she was rocked on a wave were pain and pleasure tugged at her, back and forth, mingling into something which was intensely pleasurable. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed in it, her world dwindling down to the sounds of leather against her skin, and the euphoria it brought flooding her whole being.

When Fabien stopped, she thought she would never be able to move again, her limbs so languid they felt like they had turned to liquid. Sophie could feel his hands on her buttocks, cool against her overheated and sore skin, then his fingers dipped in between her legs, sliding easily inside her. The pleasure grew stronger, turned to molten lava, and she almost screamed. She turned and kneeled on the bed so she could kiss him, her own hunger matching his.

“This- this is so wonderful!”

He smiled at her joy, a true smile which reached his eyes and made him look younger, and almost carefree for a moment. Without hesitation Sophie’s fingers untangled the cords of his breeches, before Fabien pushed her down, too eager to remove the rest of his clothes. Sophie arched her body into his, welcoming him inside her. She had time for one last coherent thought before she let herself be swept away completely;

“This is better, so much better than I ever thought it could be.”


End file.
